gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Cabbie
).]] The Cabbie is a recurring four-door taxicab first introduced in Grand Theft Auto III. It is based on the iconic Checker Marathon taxi. Overview Performance The Cabbie is generally slower and heavier than it's more modern cousin. The handling is also inferior and the vehicle is somewhat unstable under heavy cornering. These factors make the Cabbie a poor choice for the taxi sub-mission, where speed is critical. The car's wobbly suspension can also make it prone to rolling over, especially when driving at high speeds. However, some players favour its rear-wheel drive which is more capable of powersliding in corners. Design While consistently based on a 1956-82 Checker Marathon taxi, there are minor cosmetic differences between Cabbies in each game: *In Grand Theft Auto III, the Cabbie sports a checker pattern running in a line from the front to the rear of the car. *In Grand Theft Auto: Vice City, the Cabbie looks slightly different. The front of the car is slightly more rounded, and the wheels are closer together and set noticably deeper inside the wheel wells. It's stripe also consists of forward arrows in place of the checker pattern seen in GTA III. The Cabbie is the most common taxi in Vice City. Vice City also features an operational taxi service, taking a formerly wasted or busted player to the last mission trigger. *In Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas, its body is smoother but lacks checker patterns. *In Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories, the Cabbie retains the design featured in GTA III. *In Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories, the Cabbie retains the design featured in GTA Vice City. *In Grand Theft Auto IV, the Cabbie does not appear, but has been replaced by a simillar named cab, the Cabby. Taxi side mission TransFender modifications (GTA San Andreas) *Color *Wheels (ten types) *Nitro (All) *Bass Boost *Hydraulics Variants *Borgnine *Kaufman Cab *Zebra Cab Trivia * Completing the Kaufman Cabs asset in GTA Vice City unlocks the special Zebra Cab - a souped-up Cabbie. The Kaufman Cab's car stereo is also disabled, and the Kaufman Cab's dispatcher Delores is heard speaking to drivers over the radio instead. * After completing GTA Vice City Stories, hydraulics are unlocked for the Cabbie and the Taxi at the expense of the vehicles horn being disabled. * The Cabbie is the only taxi featured in GTA Chinatown Wars, as its other counterpart, the Taxi, is absent in the game. Locations In many cases, Cabbies are only available as part of city traffic, and are not frequently parked is specific locations. However, a handful of games do spawn Cabbies in a few locations. GTA III * Parked at the Mean Street Taxis depot in Trenton, Portland Island. GTA Liberty City Stories * Parked in front of the Francis International Airport terminal, Shoreside Vale. Gallery Image:Cabbie (GTAVC) (front).jpg|A Cabbie in GTA Vice City (Rear quarter view). Image:cabbie1.jpg|A Cabbie in GTA San Andreas. Image:CabbieLCS.JPG|A Cabbie in GTA Liberty City Stories. Image:VCSCabbie.png|A Cabbie in GTA Vice City Stories. Image:CabbieGTACW.png|A Cabbie in GTA Chinatown Wars. See also * Taxi * London Cab * Taxi Xpress * Cabby Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA III Category:Vehicles in GTA Vice City Category:Vehicles in GTA San Andreas Category:Vehicles in GTA Liberty City Stories Category:Vehicles in GTA Vice City Stories Category:Vehicles in GTA Chinatown Wars Category:Taxicabs Category:Public Transport Vehicles